Saving the Dark
by Derek the Demon Prince
Summary: Naruto was sent on a nice and simple mission but not all is as seems. A fight of the demon and the angel. Final Fantasy VII fans will love this. Read and Review Formerly named The Angels fight, second chapter up.
1. Prelude

Hi and welcome to my first Naruto fanfiction. The only thing I have to say is this, if you're a Final Fantasy VII fan, I think you'll love this, but who am I to judge? Just go ahead and read. Note that this is between the time when Sasuke left the village and before Naruto went off to train with Jiraiya. I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy VII

* * *

In the outskirts of the Konoha Village... 

Naruto jumped from tree to tree complaining about his easy mission, he complained about Tsunade never seeing his talents and never giving him any challenging missions or missions involving Sasuke. He continued to leap as the details of that mourning came back to him.

* * *

_"ALRIGHT! A MISSION OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE," Naruto screamed into the room. Shizune plugged her ears and Tsunade twitched in anger._

_"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP," Tsunade bellowed. She earned a meek 'yes ma'am' as a reply. Tsunade sighed in frustration before explaining the mission. "Reports have indicated that the wildlife near the South-East corner of Fire Country have been avoiding the area causing a lack of food for the villagers there. We here assume that there is some sort of creature driving them off. Since everyone is off on a mission, you will investigate and deal with the issue. This is a B-Rank mission concerning that if you fail then the South-East corner will have to move in order to find food. The difficulty of this mission is most likely C-Ranked so it should be something as simple as eliminating a threatening creature," Tsunade explained._

_"So all I have to do is kill some animal and come back? Man that's soooo lame. Are you sure there isn't anyone else obaa-chan," Naruto asked obviously disappointed._

_"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" The scream was heard all through Konohagkure.

* * *

_So here Naruto was leaping through the endless trees of Fire Country. Sure there was a lot at stake but Naruto was too busy complaining about how easy it would be. Just as he landed on another branch he froze. The air felt frozen and he could literally fell killing intent pushing against him. He never felt anything this...evil, full of hate. He jumped down from the brach and walked out towards a field of grass with no trees to be seen. He looked at the once blue skies to only see pitch black clouds that did not drop rain. He felt the hatred burning him as he stood there. The temperature dropped because he began to see his breath. He looked down from the skies out onto the clearing of grass in front of him. He then saw something, a man, clothed in black leather armor, with metal plates atop of each shoulder, a blood red cape that was black on the outside, he had long silver hair flowing behind him as the wind blew. He held a exetremely long sheath at his side that was at least twice as tall as any normal human. The trait that stood out the most was that he had one black-blue angel wing.

Upon noticing this, he felt two voices in his head screaming for him to get the hell away, one was him, the other, was Kyubi no Kitsune. They told him to run and forget ever seeing that _thing_, hide in a corner and pray that it didn't follow. Naruto took a step back in fear landing on a twig that snapped rather loudly, his eyes widened as the man slowly turned towards him. Unable to move, Naruto stood there as the man turned to fully face him, they locked eyes. His eyes were a sick light green with the pupils slit. After a second of staring, the man grinned.

"You're scared of me, aren't you," the man stated rather than asked. He stared at Naruto who was in even more fear now that the man was facing him. Naruto couldn't even comprehend any thoughts anymore, all he felt was fear and hopelessness. Naruto could no longer stand as he fell to his knees.

"W-what are you," Naruto asked fearfully out of instinct. The angel grinned as his hand slowly rose above him. The black clouds began to circle around them far above the sky.

"I am an angel who has come to purify this planet's Lifestream. I am Sephiroth," the angel grinned answering him. Naruto's fear started to turn into curiosity and anger.

"What the hell is a Lifestream," Naruto asked hardening his resolve.

"The Lifestream is the very source of life everything exists by. The very energy used in each of your bodies," Sephiroth explained. '...Chakra?' Naruto's thought seemed to revolve on this answer.

"I plan to use the darkness to destroy this planet's Lifestream, choking it, corroding it. What I want, is to sail the darkness of the cosmoes with this planet as my vessel," Sephiroth said as his hand lowered to the hilt on his sword.

**_"Kit, he plans on killing everything on the planet and using it to explore the darkness for more power," _**Kyubi explained.

"Why this planet," Naruto asked his fear completely forgotten. Sephiroth looked into the sky, his dark grin never faded.

"This planet's Lifestream is unique, it is made up of more than light, but also of darkness. This planet's darkness called me so I came to obtain it, as simple as that," Sephiroth explained cooly.

"So you'll kill everything just for that reason, just so you can obtain power! Man that's so low, you don't even know what true strength is! I'll never forgive you!" Naruto yelled at him. Sephiroth laughed.

"I've heard that before, you remind me of _him_, very well, show me your strength," Sephiroth said as he drew his blade. He changed into his stance as he eyed Naruto. Naruto charged at him drawing out a kunai. He launched it at Sephiroth and lunged at him. Sephiroth side-stepped the kunai and with his free arm caught Naruto's fist. Sephiroth was surprised with the power packed behind it and felt a foreign energy coming from Naruto.

"Oh, what exactly is your strength boy?" Sephiroth let go of Naruto's arm and kicked his stomach, sending Naruto flying backwards thirty feet. Naruto landed on his feet to see Sephiroth quickly closed the distance. Naruto ducked under a swipe of Sephiroth's sword, Masamune. He had no time to counter-attack as Sephiroth continued to slash at Naruto. Naruto could only dodge as the attack seemed endless. Naruto finnaly saw a chance to jump away and took it. He leaped backwards and form his favorite hand-signs.

**"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" **Nineteen clones formed around Naruto and all of them lunged at Sephiroth. Spehiroth merely swung his sword once and all the clones dispelled instantly. Naruto made fifty more and once again they lunged at him. Sephiroth had no trouble dealing with them as he swung his sword at godly speeds though them. But in doing this he lost sight of Naruto. He spun around to see him lunge at him. He caught Naruto with the end of his blade and stabbed.

"So it seems you're the real one, you should know, that numbers don't compensate for skill, you're weaker than I thought you were," Sephiroth said grinning.

"Yeah, well you should never underestimate a shinobi," 'Naruto' said as he poofed from existence. Sephiroth's eyes widened as Naruto and his clone came holding a spiraling orb of chakra. Sephiroth tried to spin around and attack but only managed to dispell the clone and by then it was far too late.

**"Rasengan!" **Naruto thrusted the Rasengan into Sephiroth's stomach and start to let it drill in. However, Sephiroth managed to back-hand Naruto causing the Rasengan explode and launch them both in opposite directions spiraling away until they landed on the ground. Sephiroth merely extended his wing and he landed on his feet, he brushed it off like it was nothing. Naruto bounced on the gound a few times before he landed on his feet, coughing up a little blood.

_'Damn, I guess that's what it feels like when I'm hit with my own attack, I'm pretty lucky there isn't anything for me to hit around here or I'd be dead. He however brushed it off like it was nothing. Damn him," _Naruto cursed in his own head.

"Powerful technique, but it looks like you've used your energy," Sephiroth said as he stared at Naruto.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm just getting started. **Tajuu Kage Bushin no Justu!**" 400 shadow clones appeared all ready to take Sephiroth down. Sephiroth just shook his head.

"I said it before, numbers don't compensate for skill," he stated staring at his many adversaries.

"And I said this! Don't you ever underestimate a shinobi," all the Naruto clones yelled as the jumped into to the air. They all threw shurikens at him. Sephiroth gaze tightened, a challenge at last.

**"Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" the Naruto clones exclaimed. Sephiroth's eyes widened as the shurikens multiplied ten-fold. _'Damn'_

The shurikens all connected and victory was assured. They stared at were the shurikens landed only to see many black feathers pinned to the ground. They looked on with confusion as they landed on the ground.

Did we get 'em?" Their question was answered when feather fell from the sky as they clones rapidly started disappearing. The clones were quickly picked off one by one. "What the hell? Is he using Substitution?" The unfortunate clone who asked was instantly destroyed afterwards. Naruto realized after he caught a glimse of Sephiroth that he was teleporting leaving black feathers in his wake. But by the time he realized, his clones were all gone. Sephiroth stood in middle of the falling feathers calmly he turned to Naruto.

" I saw you the whole time I killed off the clones, you used some body switching technique everytime I tried to kill you, hence I had to kill them all, now, you have nowhere to hide," Sephiroth said as he teleported once more in front of Naruto and he thrust Masamune into his stomach until his blade came out of Naruto's back. "You were doomed from the start, boy. I am shamed to say that you put up more of a fight than I would've like." Naruto put both of his hands on Sephiroth's sword in attempt to pull it out. "Give up, it won't be long before the rest of the world joins you in your eternal slumber," Sephrioth said.

"No...I won't, ever give up, there are people who care about me, I have precious people and I...I...won't let you hurt them. **SO YOU'RE OUT OF LUCK!**" Naruto screamed as his whisker marks darkened and his eyes turned blood red with slit pupils. His chakra turned red and erupted out of him causing Sephiroth to yank out his sword and leap away. Naruto screamed into the air. The chakra formed fox ears and a tail. Naruto got down on all fours and stared at Sephiroth menacingly. His claws grew and fangs formed in his teeth.

"What kind of monster are you," Sephiroth calmly asked believing to have face worse, he was dead wrong.

**"I'M MORE HUMAN THAN YOU MONSTER,"** Naruto screamed as he charged at Sephiroth. Sephiroth flinched upon being called a monster. Memeories flooded his mind as Naruto seemed to charge in slow motion.

* * *

_"Human who are exposed to small levels of mako become super humans, when humans are exposed to extreme levels of mako they become what's inside that," Sephiroth explained to Zack. Zack looked inside the pod and jumped back in fear of seeing it._

_"They become monsters," Zack asked in fear. Sephiroth looked down sadly and started shaking._

_"No...not me too...I'm not a monster," Sephiroth said with a single tear falling from his face.

* * *

_Naruto charged at Sephiroth and punched him, Sephiroth was too distracted with his memory to block. Naruto continued to punch Sephiroth mercilessly leaving no openings. He gave off one final punch that launched Sephiroth forty feet. Naruto then quickly charged up a Rasengan in his hand. Sephiroth quickly jumped into the air and summoned a meteor from the heavens and launched it at Naruto. Naruto blasted through it with ease and thrust his Rasengan into Sephiroth. 

**"RASENGAN!!!" **Naruto's Rasengan was caught by Sephiroth's free hand as they both pumped energy/chakra into it. Sephiroth began to glow a dark blue as Naruto glowed a darker red. The Rasengan expanded in size until it covered both of them then in an explosion of light they both flew opposite ways. Naruto fell towards the ground and Sephiroth flew into the sky. Naruto landed on the ground on his feet, the demonic chakra gone and his normal facial features returned. He panted heavily. He stared at Sephiroth who stopped in mid-air and fully extended his wing looking down upon Naruto.

"I never would of imagined being defeated today. What is your name," Sephiroth asked.

"Uzimaki Naruto, don't forget it," Naruto weakly said grinning.

"I am Sephiroth, the One-Winged Angel. Naruto, I will return to test your strength, remember, I will never be a memory," Sephiroth said smiling as he faded away into black-blue feathers. Naruto weakly stared at where Sephiroth was and fell to his back breathing heavily.

"Well that was a workout," Naruto said as the clouds cleared and the sun shined upon him. He smiled feeling he made a friend instead of an enemy.

* * *

That's the end. I hoped you liked please review. I'm sorry it probably seemed like Advent Children but I needed some reason why Sephiroth was there, I might make a sequel using Shippuden Naruto later. 


	2. Saving the Dark

**Hi and welcome to the sequel of "The Angels Fight". Sorry it took so long but I thought now was a good time, for those of you who haven't read The Angels Fight, don't worry about it too much, it was just my first attempt. Anyway, I'm a fan of both Naruto and Final Fantasy VII and always wondered who would win in between Naruto and Sephiroth. My fanfiction before this was my first try. This time, I think I did a lot better than before. I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy VII.**

It was an extremely cloudy summer mourning in Konohagakure no Sato with no traces of the sun or the blue sky and the impending threat of rain spilling upon the ground. Naruto sat up from his bed giving off a loud yawn before rubbing his eyes. Naruto tried to get off his bed but instead he fell on his face and screamed out random cursed. He could also hear Kyubi laughing at him in his mind.

"_Shut up stupid fox," _Naruto said in his mind.

"_**Make me pitiful human," **_Kyubi replied cooly. Naruto sighed and decided it wasn't smart to start yet another pointless argument with the fox. So he decided to move on and get dressed. He threw on his orange and black jumpsuit and tied his headband. He grinned and jumped out on the rail of his apartment's balcony. Naruto looked up into the sky.

"Crappy weather today," he casually commented. He shrugged and jumped out onto the street making his way to his favorite place to eat, Ichiraku Ramen. As soon as Naruto arrived he was disappointed. There was a sign that said, "Closed for today". He remembered it was Ayame's birthday today. "Huh, I'll just head to baa-chan's office to see if she has a mission for me." So Naruto just walked off to the Hokage Tower hoping today would go somewhat well. Arriving at the tower, he casually walked up to Tsunade's office to see he sleeping on her desk with lots of papers.

"Baa-chan, helloooo... BAA-CHAN," Naruto screamed causing Tsunade to jump from her sleep and angrily start muttering things about gambling. She saw Naruto and gave him a death-glare that made Naruto sweat nervously.

"What do you want brat," she asked angrily. Naruto saw two bottles of sake next to her seat and frowned.

"You know baa-chan, you should really stop drinking so much," Naruto replied. Tsunade's eyes narrowed. Naruto laughed nervously. "Anyway, don't you have any missions today, I'm soooo bored right now, I wouldn't even care if you started dealing out D-ranked missions," Naruto said. Tsunade stared at him popping her knuckles. Naruto gulped.

"I'll just leave now," Naruto said quickly bolting for the door, right before he made it out, Ebisu ran in and quickly shoved him out of the way. "HEY, WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM," Naruto screamed after him but it fell upon deaf ears.

"Tsunade-sama, Kotetsu-san and Izumo-san were found unconscious at the South Gate! Their chakra was completely unstable despite the fact that there were no traces of physical injuries," Ebisu exclaimed. Naruto shut up and decided to listen.

"What? When did you find out," Tsunade demanded.

"Just five minutes ago, they are both currently in the hospital right now, the medics need your help," Ebisu answered.

"Understood, you alert all the Jounin and Anbu of possible intrusion into the village. Naruto, you follow me," Tsunade ordered. Naruto and Ebisu responded with a loud, "Hai," and quickly did as they were told. Naruto and Tsunade jumped across the rooftops until they reached the hospital were Kotetsu and Izumo were being treated. "What's the situation," Tsunade asked.

"These two seemed to have been put into a genjutsu. While it was already released upon our arrival, we can't seem to awaken them or restore some of their chakra," one of the medic nin explained. Tsunade's eyes widened. She looked at Naruto.

"It seems like the effects of the Tsukiyomi used by Itachi. His Mangekyou Sharingan, Naruto, I'll leave the task of tracking down our intruder. If it is the Akatsuki, be careful, I'll send a Jounin after you," Tsunade ordered. Naruto nodded and quickly jumped out the window. Naruto ran around the village pointlessly looking around for anything slightly suspicious. Naruto had an idea half a minute later.

"I know! I should look on top of the Hokage Mountain! That way, I can see the whole village at once," Naruto exclaimed. Naruto ran up to the Hokage Stone Faces and quickly ran through the caves and up the mountain until he reached the top. He ran to the side overlooking the village and the outskirts. He searched for anything suspicious be he exclusively found nothing, which was in fact very strange. "Where is everybody," Naruto asked himself. He instantly felt a cold breeze brush past him. He then heard something right behind him.

"It's good to see you," a familiar calm voice stated. Naruto's eyes widened. He slowly turned around to see a tall man with long silver hair. He was dressed in black leather armor with metal shoulder plates. A blackish-blue wing was resting at his right side and a long silver sword was in his sheathe. Naruto looked into his pupil-slit pale-green eyes and shivered, the feeling of fear spreading over him once more.

"It's you," Naruto managed to say. The man standing before him was Sephiroth, the angel he fought before, he was one of the few people Naruto fought that he remembered clearly. Sephiroth walked next to Naruto looking upon the village.

"This village...tell me, what does it mean to you," Sephiroth asked calmly. Naruto turned and faced his home once again.

"Everything, I would gladly die for this place," Naruto replied calmly suppressing his fear. Memories of everyone he cherished flooded into his mind. Sephiroth closed his eyes. When he opened them, an blinding light engulfed them causing Naruto to shield his eyes.

When the light disappeared, Naruto opened his eyes and was horrified by what he saw. The view he just saw was now on fire. Flames were spread everywhere, building fell apart, and Naruto heard the sounds of multiple screams.

"This is what will happen, tell me child. Do you have the strength to prevent this," Sephiroth asked him. Naruto looked unto the village, his fear replaced with determination.

"You bet I do," Naruto replied, his determination rising with each second. Sephiroth gave a light smirk. The scene before them melted back to where it was before. Sephiroth turned around and walked away from the edge of the cliff. Naruto looked at him before Sephiroth finally stopped. Sephiroth unsheathed his sword, Masamune, and faced Naruto.

"Well then, let's see how much your determination is worth," Sephiroth said raising his left hand towards the sky, the dark clouds suddenly became much darker and rain fell from the sky.

"Naruto," a voice called out. Neji jumped from the other-side of the cliff and landed next to Naruto. His Byakugan was activated and he entered his Jyuken stance. Sephiroth lowered his hand and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing here," Naruto asked.

"I was ordered to follow you, so this is our nuisance," Neji said staring at Sephiroth. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed.

"You're mistaken. You are the nuisance here," Sephiroth replied as eerily calm as usual. Neji charged at him.

"**Jyuken**," Neji exclaimed rushing him, ready to strike chakra points. Sephiroth started to chant under his breath quietly.

"**Sin Harvest Angel**," he stated before Neji reached him. Neji stopped as a weird gold sphere wrapped itself around his body. Sephiroth opened his eyes. The sphere imploded causing Neji to fall unconscious with no physical damage. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Hey! What did you do to my friend," Naruto demanded to know. Sephiroth moved Neji's body to the side so he wouldn't get in the way.

"He was interfering with our battle, he'll be fine, unless I decide otherwise," Sephiroth warned him. Naruto growled.

"Teme, I won't forgive you," Naruto yelled charging at him. Sephiroth rose his sword above his head calmly awaiting his opponent's move.

Naruto threw his fist at Sephiroth who merely side-stepped the blow and brought down his sword. Naruto jumped backwards escaping harm and pulled out a kunai knife. He threw it at Sephiroth. Sephiroth stood still and calmly caught it in his left hand. Naruto smirked. Sephiroth saw a tag lit on fire tied to the kunai before an explosion consumed him. When the smoked cleared, only black feathers remained floating through the air. Naruto's smirk faded and his eyes narrowed. Sephiroth teleported to safety. Naruto spun around and jumped back in time to dodge a swipe from Masamune.

The rain was pouring hard, Naruto could feel the weight of it pushing him. He stared at Sephiroth thinking about what he would do next. Sephiroth took a few steps to the right, circling Naruto.

"What's wrong, are you scared," he asked calmly, as if it wasn't an attempt to mock him. Naruto grunted.

"Nope, just imagining the look on your face when I defeat you, **Kage Bushin no Jutsu," **Naruto exclaimed forming hand-signs. Four clones appeared in smoke and immediately surrounded Sephiroth. Naruto pulled out a kunai and chucked it at Sephiroth. Sephiroth jumped into the air and met a shadow clone before realizing his mistake.

"U," the clone exclaimed kicking Sephiroth higher into the air. Three more clones and Naruto followed suit. "Zu-ma-ki," the clones exclaimed kicking him higher into the air. Naruto was above him ready to send Sephiroth flying back into the ground. "Naruto Rendan!" Naruto exclaimed delivering the final kick. Before Naruto's kick landed, Sephiroth disappeared leaving behind black feathers. Sephiroth appeared above Naruto ready to impale him with Masamune from above. Just as Sephiroth extended his sword, Naruto spun around in the air and grabbed Sephiroth's sword by the blade and pulled him closer. With his free hand, he hand a sphere of spiraling blue chakra and shoved it into Sephiroth's face.

"**Rasengan!" **Sephiroth was sent flying unorthodoxly towards the ground before extending his wing and landing gracefully on his feet. Naruto landed on the ground and threw a kunai at Sephiroth. Before the kunai reached Sephiroth, it exploded causing smoke to blind Sephiroth. Out of the smoke came Naruto with another blue sphere of spiraling chakra slamming it into Sephiroth's stomach. **"Rasengan!" **Sephiroth flew towards the edge of the Hokage Mountain before stopping in the air and landing on his feet, centimeters away from the cliff's edge. Naruto's hand bled from the wound he received from grabbing Masamune by the blade. Naruto however was grinning. He was pushing his opponent back, barely using any of his chakra ( he actually was using a lot but he has insane amounts as we all know). Naruto wasted not time in building up more chakra to form shadow clones. Ten clones appeared into existence and all charged towards Sephiroth. Sephiroth closed his eyes.

"**Know your place," **Sephiroth said in a demonic yet calm voice. Dark blue energy flowed freely from his body. His eyes reopened revealing a bright dark green color. Just as the clones were about to attack, Sephiroth sliced them all in half with supersonic speed. Naruto grunted. He formed fifty clones and they split apart. Sephiroth tore through each and everyone of them before any of them could react to his new level of speed.

"**Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu**," Naruto exclaimed forming over a thousand shadow clones. **"Let's see you take on this many," **they all chorused. Sephiroth charged black energy into Masamune. The army of clones all threw shuriken at Sephiroth. **"Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" **The thousands of shuriken multiplied the ten thousand all flying towards Sephiroth. Sephiroth jumped into the air.

"Blade Of The Descending Angels, Cast Upon This Soul Your Judgement,** Sin Harvest Reaper," **Sephiroth chanted swinging his blade. A massive wave of black-blue wave of energy poured over the shuriken stopping them in their track. Then it poured the clones and caused them to scream in agony as they each were destroyed. Naruto charged up another spiraling sphere of chakra with wind slashing around the outside. Naruto ran towards the impending dark wave of energy.

"**Fuuton Rasengan!" **Naruto slammed it into the dark wave creating an opening in which he could escape the attack. Thankfully for him, The opening was big enough to leave the unconscious Neji unharmed. Naruto panted heavily, he nearly ran out of chakra with all the had happened. Sephiroth landed on the ground, seemingly unfazed by anything that happened. _"Damn him, he doesn't look the least bit tired. Teme...,"___Naruto thought angrily.

"You've done well to last this long, but it seems the darkness is too much for you to handle," Sephiroth said. Naruto's eyes widened in realization.

"You, you're using the energy of the world," Naruto said realizing the sad truth of Sephiroth's power. He was using the darkness of the world against him. _"Damn you."_

Sephiroth looked up into the sky. "I am a Soldier from another world. I tried to take over the planet's Lifestream and corrupt it in darkness. I was killed in my attempts not once but three times. Then I came from death to take control of this planet, you defeated me before I could. Since then, I lived on in the Lifestream feeding of the darkness until I could resurrect. But I needed a form to take upon, a form with memories rivaling my own in darkness. While there were many to choose from, there was only one that I found fitting, a darkness that was bottled up by the light, building in strength until there was nothing that could compare... You see Naruto... **I am Your Darkness," **Sephiroth said causing Naruto's eyes to widen. Naruto took a few steps back in disbelief.

"No... I'm not anything like that," Naruto managed to say.

Naruto fell to his knees. "Give in, let everything go, let the darkness consume you."

"_**Kit," **_a voice interrupted inside his head. _**"He is merely taking all the darkness from your past and using it against you, don't let him lead you astray, prove him that your light is stronger, just as it's always been, think about all the people you'll let down if you give up now," **_Kyubi told him. An image of all his friends, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Guy, Kurenai, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro all stood before him in his mind. He couldn't quit, not without a fight. Kyubi lent Naruto some of his energy. Red chakra formed a fox around him with two tails. But Naruto's eyes remained blue. _**"Besides, if he takes control of you, then I won't be able to," **_Kyubi said as if he was trying to make sure Naruto knew he wasn't just being friendly. Naruto stood up.

"**I don't know who you think you are, even if you were my darkness, but I have a lot of people that I'd do anything for, right now, giving in to you would betray all of that. If you know me as much as you say you do, then you'd know why...WHY YOU'RE GOING TO DIE, RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"** Naruto stared at Sephiroth. Sephiroth rose slowly into the air looking down upon Naruto.

"Well then, let this be our final battle," Sephiroth said as he was clouded in dark blue energy. **"It will be the end of you." **They leaped at each-other. A unorthodox ball of energy appeared in one hand of both of them. Naruto's was bright blue and was expanding in size. Sephiroth's was dark green and had other-worldly properties, an exploding galaxy could be seen inside of it.

"**OODAMA RASENGAN!"**

"**Supernova."**

Their attacks collided causing massive shockwaves around the two of them. Sephiroth grunted pushing more energy into the attack. Naruto pushed as much chakra as he could into the attack. The spheres of energy consumed them, expanding in size slowly, no end seemed to be in sight.

"_I have to push, a little more," _Naruto thought. Naruto had pushed in all the chakra that he could.

"**Tell me what you cherish most. Give me the pleasure of taking it away**," Sephiroth said pushing in the last of his energy. Naruto shook his head. The energy around them felt as if it were to collapse on them.

"**I feel sorry for you," **Naruto said surprising Sephiroth. **"You...don't know what it is like to cherish something, do you," **Naruto asked him. Sephiroth did not answer. The energy around them finally collapsed inward causing a huge explosion. Everything around them was being completely destroyed.

Hinata could be seen carrying Neji to safety before it happened. She immediately turned towards the explosion.

"Naruto-kun...," she said fearing for his life.

Naruto and Sephiroth were standing in a giant crater atop of the Hokage Mountain, it was amazing that it didn't crumble. The Hokage Stone Faces were also unaffected. Blood ran down their faces and both of them were panting. Naruto and Sephiroth no longer had energy surrounding them, both of them were nearly out. Naruto though, had enough for one last Rasengan, and both of them knew it, Naruto had won.

"You won again, I...can't seem to win, what is your strength, that you and Cloud defeated me with, why can't I win," Sephiroth asked him. Naruto shook his head.

"Nobody cared about me before, I lived alone, hated and shunned. But then, I had friends, who accepted me and cared about me. I was really happy. Then when things started to happen, I realized that I would protect them no matter what, even if it meant dying. I cherished them and gave it my all. My friends are my strength," Naruto said smiling sadly. He disregarded the comment about Cloud, whoever he was. "You never cared about anyone, did you? That's probably why I won. I hope that one day, you don't live alone like I did," Naruto told him. He really pitied Sephiroth.

"I see...so that's it, maybe now...I can finally rest and become a memory," Sephiroth said closing his eyes. His body started to fade away. "Naruto, never forget what it is that you feel," he said. And for the first time, Sephiroth gave a genuine smile, before his body completely faded way, leaving a few feathers behind. Naruto fell to the ground on his back. Slowly, he let unconsciousness take him, winning another of his battles. But he couldn't shake the feeling, that he somehow had lost a potential friend, it reminded him of Haku.

"Huh, maybe next time, I'll save the dark, and bring it to the light," Naruto thought before finally falling unconscious.

**That's the end. I hope you liked what I added to this fight, I thought about the story of FF VII and thought about Sephiroth's attempt to destroy the planet with a giant meteor, Nova, and thought it would be cool to make an attack accordingly. Make sure to review if you liked.**


End file.
